The Scouting Mission
by parlor.tricks
Summary: A young Scout for the Resistance make a disconcerting discovery while on a mission...
1. Chapter 1

A ring of gunfire split the dusk air; the noise of a dying houndeye echoed through the woods. The owner of the weapon, a young woman dressed in a motley assortment of clothes, gave a small smirk.

Houndeyes. Really, now.

Twirling her pistol, she shoved it into her holster and continued her trek. She figured she should probably pick up the pace a little. Though she was _unquestionably _the best scout in the district, travelling at night was a pain in the ass. And it would be best for everyone if she could make it in before dark to report; which, of course, she could.

Although there really wasn't much to report; not a whole lot went on at Bruce Peninsula. Which she always found strange, it was a gigantic resort out in the open as compared to the much more well-hidden Lake Point. Yet there always seemed to be more action around Lake Point. It probably had to do with its close proximity to the city.

In any case, this scouting mission hadn't turned up anything useful. There had been rumors floating around about one of the Combine higher-ups having some sort of lab out here. It had to be well-hidden; she hadn't come across it yet.

She paused for a moment to take a few sips from her canteen. It might do well for her to train a few new scouts. Skilled as she was, she could only cover so much ground. She just had to make sure they were ready. Even though she based her training on a platform of "Run and don't die. Most importantly, don't die," they never seemed ready to her. She just…she couldn't stand to see anyone get hurt. Or worse…

The young woman gave a small shudder. No, she had to make sure that _no one_ died. The Resistance…here were the people who took her in, without knowing who she was. They fed her, gave her a place to sleep, took care of her whenever she was sick or hurt, (of course, not much of the latter had been happening lately.) These people were just…so incredibly kind to her. That was something she certainly _never_ had. God…she just…fucking loved _everyone_. And she would make sure they were all safe.

There were only two skills she had: running and fighting. Both she learned while she was…well…best not to think about _that_. Even…even though…by the end…

She shook her head vigorously and picked up her pace. _Nope. Not going to go there._

Right, her skills! She was extremely happy to be able to put them to use for the Resistance…for everyone. Hell, she hadn't even needed to train that long! They just told here where to go, and she fucking _went_. She went, making maps and killing Combine bastards along the way. Fuck, they even had their own designation for her!

And oh, how they would try to catch her. But they never could. They never came close.

_Because I'm the best fucking scout, _she thought, smugly. She vaulted over a particularly large log and hit the ground running.

It was completely true; everyone said so! There wasn't a mission she couldn't accomplish, even the difficult ones…_especially _the difficult ones. Like that one a few weeks ago. How many Overwatch troops had there been? She'd lost count after she felled the seventh. Quite possibly, she killed a few more after that, and the rest of the crippled forces she outran easily.

_Man, that was the best fucking mission ev-_

Her thoughts were cut short as the sound of what could be mistaken as helicopter blades filled the air.

_Dropship, _she thought as she ducked into a small copse of trees. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, she shuffled through the underbrush and peered out through a break in the foliage.

Sure enough, the sound grew louder as the gigantic synth descended from the sky. The wind from the blades caused the trees to bend and sway. The young woman crouched lower to get a better look.

_What the hell are they doing out here in the woods? I mean, I've seen a few out here when they needed backup or ones that were just passing overhead, but Dropships usually keep to the cities_, she mused.

Hovering several yards above the ground, the Dropship released its burden, a container, and began to ascend back into the sky. The pulse gun turret mounted on the front swung lazily as several Overwatch Soldiers filed out.

_Five, it looks like…_ the young woman pensively drummed her fingers on the ground. _Could I kill them all? I'm pretty damn sure I could. That's five less of those fuckers to worry about. Though…maybe I should see what they're up to. I bet they're heading for the city, that's- ….hold on…what the hell is that?_

The last thing to emerge from the container caught her attention. Even in the waning daylight, she could tell it certainly wasn't a Combine Soldier. It would've…almost passed for a humanoid shape, were it not for the large blades where the hands should be and the faintly glowing red eyes. And…it looked as though…it was entirely mechanical.

_Oh. Looks like the Combine has some new toys. That's…pretty strange, actually. Usually the Combine seems awfully fond of sick experiments, merging living flesh with machines. Fucking synths and transhumans… I wonder why they've suddenly integrated robots into their ranks?_

Something about this…didn't seem right. Not that anything involving the Combine _ever _felt right. But, for some reason she couldn't quite pin down, this seemed…really wrong.

_I'll have to report this to Dr. Green. And…while I'm at it, I should make a quick sketch of the thing. Best we have some idea of what we're dealing with here…_ She fumbled around in her pack for some parchment and charcoal. The charcoal was located easy enough, though it was much more difficult to find something that she hadn't already drawn a map on. It took her several more seconds than she would've liked, but she managed to wrench a clean sheet free from the library in her bag.

Quickly, she turned back to her prior position to get a look at the robot. …the robot that wasn't there. All five soldiers were accounted for…so where…

A low hiss of hydraulics from behind alerted the young woman to the robot's current location. She ducked just as the droid whipped its blade around in a wide arc. The trees she had concealed herself behind were rived. A few hairs falling upon her hand told her the tip of her ponytail met the same fate.

_Well. They're fast; I'll give them that. _Recovering quickly, she drew her pistols and turned to face the droid.

The frame of the robot was rather tall; it must have stood at least a foot higher than her full height. The arms and legs looked to be built with struts while the head seemed more precariously connected with some sort of rod. It looked flexible. The torso was-

She was unable to get a closer look as the robot crouched and lunged forward, haphazardly slicing with its blades.

Naturally though, she was just too fast. The only thing the blades managed to cleave was the air. Strafing around the droid, the young woman fired off a few rounds. Unfortunately, the bullets ricocheted off its torso.

_Looks like the body is armored…figures!_

Tensing her muscles, she watched as the robot's eerie red gaze followed her movements. It seemed to consider something for a moment before lunging at her again. This time a few more saplings fell victim to their battle. But she didn't, of course.

No, she outpaced it long ago and found cover behind a much larger tree.

_Alright…it looks like it crouches just before it attacks. It's probably aiming to do damage with a stomach wound or…just…rip pieces out of your torso…shit. Alright. I have to make sure no one else runs into any of these bastards. Though…I'm sure we'll be seeing more before too long, I can at least make sure to put this one down…_

Peering out from behind the tree, the young woman was able to get another look at the droid as it coursed nearer to her location. The limbs consisted of struts, the head, torso and hips were heavily armored, the waist was…it…looked like it was made of some sort of tubing? And the plating around it looked really thin…

_That must be its weak point! And…I'll bet that's part of the reason why it crouches before it attacks, to protect that spot! Well…let's put this theory to the test._

Confidently sauntering out from her hiding place, she gave the robot a teasing smirk. She swore she saw its eyes narrow as it pressed its attack. All its supposed attitude was for naught, however, as she neatly sidestepped it. Banking sharply to the right, she shot it in the back several times before it could turn around.

The effect was almost immediate. Some sort of liquid began leaking from the bullet holes, and the robot staggered forward. It attempted to turn around, jerking and looking more like a broken marionette than an android.

_Heh, just as I thought._

Twirling her pistols once again, she fired off several more rounds into the tubing. Whatever was inside must have reached critical mass, as a wave of it burst forth from the robot's waist. Several sparks erupted from the hole as the robot lurched forward, trying in vain to launch one more attack.

The young woman regarded it impassively as it attempted to drawn near, merely shaking her boot to rid herself of the fluid that coated her footwear. When she looked up again, the robot had fallen upon the forest floor, the red glow of its optics flickering out.

A smug smile crept across her face as she bent down to get a better look. _Well, they smash up easy enough. Although…I really should make this sketch quick; Dr. Green and the Resistance need to know about these things. And I've certainly alerted the troops by now…_

Deciding she was going to give it a quick once over and draw it when she makes base, she leaned in and examined the metal body. The plating was definitely sturdy; it was made of some sort of resistant metal, painted white. The blades were fucking nasty, polished and sharp. The struts that made up the arms and legs, though appearing delicate, were actually very strong. Her eyes travelled up the length of the arm to the shoulder blade. It looked like there was some sort of logo printed there. Squinting in the waning daylight, she leaned in closer to try and make it out. It was…circular and…it…

…_oh. Oh…OH. Oh my God…_

Her veins turned to ice at the sight of it.

The round, black, shutter.

The Aperture logo.

That was the Aperture logo.

Falling back, the woman drew away as far as she was able from the fallen robot. Despite the coming chill of the evening, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

_That's…that's the Aperture logo…what…what is…why…_

A wave of dizziness overcame her.

_Why…why does the Combine…have Aperture robots? How…how could… Did…did she…?_

_No._

_No…she would never allow…anyone to… So…how could-_

Her eyes widened as the terrible realization dawned on her.

_They _took _it. They took it from her. I…she's…._

_She's in trouble._

Shakily, she got to her feet.

_Oh God…she's in trouble. I'm…I'm…not…I wasn't there to help her._

_She…let me go. She _saved my life._ She's…my friend._

_Oh my God. She's my friend._

_She's my friend, and I never went to see her. The Combine came after her, and I wasn't there to help her… I…completely fucking abandoned her._

The pounding of her boots against the forest floor told her that she had already began running.

_Yeah…she's my friend, _she thought grimly, _what the fuck am I going to do about it?_

Her will hardened within her.

_I'm going to make base._

She ran harder; she could hear the blood pumping in her veins.

_I'm going to report this to Dr. Green. I'm going to tell Doug._

_And then I'm coming._

_I'm the best fucking scout in the district. I'm going to go down there and completely fuck up whatever forces have infested Aperture. The Combine shouldn't have Aperture technology anyway._

_I know Aperture. It'll be easy._

Night had already fallen when the dry lakebed came into view.

_I'm coming…GLaDOS._

* * *

_A/N: __The design for the military Android belongs to my good friend, Pi!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhhh, this is so fascinating!" the young woman breathlessly exclaimed to herself as she took another sip out of her chipped coffee mug. Though this particular book did not contain the answers she was seeking, she was definitely on the right track. She had been poring over the books in the run down office for hours now, and she certainly showed no signs of wanting to stop. She was so close…

Suddenly snapping the book shut so abruptly that the resulting breeze ruffled her blonde hair, she tossed the tome over her shoulder and withdrew another from the shelf. "There must be a way to perfect the process! Once I can figure it out, I can start work on a new project!"

Oh how she wanted to prove herself. At just 25, she was competing against the best and brightest from all over the world. And they all had done so much…they had made the world a better place. But she wanted to go beyond that. She wanted to be recognized. …she wanted to make her mother proud.

"_Milly, I am so happy that you're interested in science!"_

"_Yes! I wanna be a scientist just like you when I grow up!" the little girl bounced eagerly on her heels as she observed her mother work. It was all so fascinating to her. The way her mother worked, the books outlining…what was it her mother had said? The nervous system? All those little lines and pathways controlled so much within the body…and the brain…she wanted to study it…to understand it. Just like mommy…_

With her vigor bolstered all the more, she renewed her assault on the literature. This particular collection of articles seemed to provide more pertinent information.

"The adrenal gland…" she trailed off. The adrenal gland was the _problem_. Or rather, the increased production of the chemical. It always led to pulmonary edema, it seemed. She just couldn't increase adrenaline to the levels needed without adverse side effects. Sure, what they had was sufficient for now. But she really wanted to push the envelope! Her mother had always encouraged her to look for new and better solutions. That's what being a scientist was all about!

…Dad never understood that. Her briefly curled as she leaned against the wall for support. No…after mom died, no one really understood her passion for science.

"_Miluda…MILUDA!"_

_A scowling young child made her way out to face her father. "What?"_

_Taking a moment to compose himself, her father narrowed his eyes into a light glare, "Miluda…it was your responsibility to take care of the class pet this weekend."_

_Affixing a stubborn glare at the wall, the child refused to answer._

"_Well?!"_

"_Yeah? And-"_

"_So would you please mind telling me why the teacher handed me this box, and why the guinea pig inside it is-"_

"_I just wanted to see what he looked like on the inside!" the child protested._

_Struggling to keep disappointment and…a touch of fear off of his face,her father continued, "Milu- …Milly. I know you're…curious…but you can't just go experimenting on innocent animals like this. This was the class pet. The children loved him."_

_The little girl gave no response, instead continuing to stare pointedly at the wall._

"_Milly…I know you miss mom. But you cannot do things like this. You have to promise you won't…"_

"…_I promise, daddy."_

She gave a small huff. Of course, she hadn't known that when she had promised that, she essentially promised to stop doing science. No, he hadn't told her that. He hadn't told her that he would refuse to cultivate her interest in science. She hadn't known that she would have to move out, find an apartment on her own and work to put herself through medical school.

Her hands tightened their grip on the book until he knuckles were stark-white.

_That job_. She had hated that job. Waitressing…all of the senseless, stupid, inconsiderate people. They were rude, uncaring, always stiffing her on tips… But…she had managed to pull through.

She never will forget her graduation day. How her chest swelled with pride as she stepped up and received her diploma. How her mother must have felt. And…how they sky had opened up…

Blinking out of her reverie, she loosened her grip on the book.

Yes…she had been frightened at first. She hadn't known what those creatures wanted. No one had. All they could do was bear being shuffled from city to city. She briefly fell into a period of despair, having obtained her degree but not having any way to use it amidst the chaos.

It hadn't been until a few months later that someone had approached and…had needed her. Needed her expertise…

The Combine…they had given her the opportunity to do science. And for that, they had her undying loyalty.

And oh, how she loved her work. Transhumans…wonderful creations. How she could freely experiment and alter the nervous system. Could suppress their consciousness, their will, their entire beings, and replace it with cold, hard instinct. It was beautiful.

She was helping to keep the world in order, to make it a better place. And, more importantly, to help the people who gave hereverything. That alone was reason enough to want to streamline the process. She wanted to make themperfect. And perhaps she could also gain recognition. Oh, how she wanted more than this under-equipped little outpost. All of her beautiful, delicate machinery could barely fit! LeMaire's pet, that smug asshole got a laboratory all to himself!

Pouting to herself, she resolved to solve the mysteries that had been plaguing her. Such as why wouldn't the process take on a female?

That was the greatest question she had. Oh, if she could accomplish that… The Assassin…her dream-

Suddenly, a sharp wrapping sounded from the other end of the worn door.

"Miss Miluda? Miss Miluda?"

Oh. It sounded important. She tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail in preparation for any work she might have to do.

"Come in!" she said, eagerly.

A CP and her favorite transhuman soldier entered.

"Yes?"

"Miss Miluda, we have…picked up something recently. We think she might be of use to you…"

Her interest piqued even more. "…she?"

"Yes, we found her tromping around Aperture. We thought that-"

"Is she in the lab?!"

"We have secured her-"

"Excellent! I will be down in just a moment! You are dismissed!"

Nodding, the CP exited the office, leaving her with the lone Overwatch Soldier.

Clapping her hands together, she let out an excited squeal. "Oh! I am so thrilled! I'll have to go take a look!" Quickly gathering a few supplies and several books, she made her way out into the hall, followed by the transhuman.

"I cannot wait to get started!"

The Solider made an agreeable grunt.

The trip to the hall was short; the young woman gave pause before opening the door. "Now…since we're a small outpost, we lack some of the proper equipment. We don't have any sort of straps or restraints on out lab tables. Can I count on you to hold her down?

Another agreeable grunt.

"You are always so helpful!" Her eyes sparkled as she gazed adoringly at the soldier, "I'm so glad you like to watch me do science now, daddy!"

As she opened the door and caught sight of the woman being forced down on the table, her happiness only increased.

"She…she's the perfect specimen…"

Oh…how she was. She was lithe, agile…she would need to be. It was essential for an assassin to be able to execute flips, rolls…evasive maneuvers. But…overall…she needed to be deadly. She was going to override her will. Make her _hate_ the resistance. All her research pointed to one thing. Aggression. She would have to program in a trigger…and a of course, make the Resistance and all opposition the targets of her aggression.

Yes…

The woman, a huge gaping wound at her side and her left leg bent at an odd angle, turned to look at her. A brief flicker of instinctive fear crossed her face before she settled into a defiant stare. When she looked into those resolute, grey eyes…she wanted to break her.

With a snap of her fingers, her transhuman slammed his hands down on her back, effectively securing her with the other holding down her limbs. Still, the woman thrashed weakly.

But she would pay it no mind. Gently running her finger down the length of the woman's spine, she found the base between the first and second lumbar vertebrae. She gingerly reached up and grabbed the serrated tip of the machine she would be using.

Oh mom…I wish you were here to see this…

"Let's get started then!"


End file.
